


Read Between the Lines, Pal

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Other Authors' Fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, True Love, World War II, as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: More went on during the showdown at Washington D.C. than everyone ever knew. That is, except for the people who were directly involved. Let the Narrator tell you the real story of Captain America and his Winter Soldier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parents: *grounded me*  
> Me: *sneaks into the laptop and imitates Steve Rogers' voice* I could do this all day.
> 
> I'll shut up and let you enjoy the fic <3

This didn’t all start with what happened in Washington D.C. and the end of S.H.I.E.L.D. No, it started when Steven Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes met in an alley in 1924. Steve had been followed after school by some local bullies who wanted to pick on him for the way his shoes looked, and how small he was. Steve being Steve, he had stood up for himself, and was outnumbered two to one. James, who happened to be walking by, saw what happened and stood up, reminding the bullies of their place. James held out a hand to help the young Steve up. That was the first time Steve ever really saw James, who later developed the nickname “Bucky” by Steve.

Ever since then, the two were inseparable. They went everywhere together, and you almost never saw one without the other. And as time went on, and the two boys grew up together, things got… well, more personal. In 1935, Steve was staying at Bucky’s house for the night, and while Bucky’s parents were out, the two started experimenting.

~*~*~

Seventeen year-old Steve Rogers looked over at his best friend, Bucky Barnes. They had just finished discussing Bucky's constant habit of dating and dumping the local girls. Bucky didn't think much of it, he claimed he “just couldn't seem to find the right person”, and that “all the girls he'd been with just didn't have that spark”.

"But how can you say that?” Steve protested, and Bucky was getting annoyed of him constantly poking around where he really shouldn’t be.

"Well at least I've kissed someone before, Steve." Bucky snapped. Then he quickly regretted saying it. Steve looked down, so Bucky then quickly panicked. He didn't know what else to do, so he quickly asked without thinking: "Do you want to make out?" Steve gave him a look of confusion.

"... What?"

"Do you want me to teach you how to make out?" Bucky reiterated. Steve looked taken aback.

"Bucky, we can't!"

"Why not?" Bucky sounded strangely optimistic for himself.

"Because! I'm a guy, and you're a guy."

" _So?_ "

"Buck, do you...” Steve swallowed hard, and braced himself for the answer to his impending question: “do you have a crush on me?" Steve asked slowly and seriously. Bucky said nothing, and looked away. "You do!" Steve's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Steve, that's not why I want to-  _mm!"_  Bucky was caught off guard when Steve leaned over and pressed his lips to Bucky's. Bucky melted into the kiss. Then it was over, and he nodded. "Not bad. But a little more tongue." They leaned in again, and  Bucky gave him a thumbs up. "Much better."

“I…” Steve started, but Bucky pressed a finger to his lips and kissed his jaw. Steve sighed in content, but Bucky slowly made his way down, past the neck and he was now holding down Steve’s shirt to get at his chest. “Bucky, please.” Steve whined, pulling his best friend closer.

“Steve, I want this.” Bucky said as Steve leaned over, lying on the floor.

“Me too.”

"The reason I didn't like any of those girls was because of this." Bucky explained, straddling Steve. "Because of you."

"Buck, I like you too." Steve confessed, and Bucky kissed him sweetly. "But we can't tell anyone. Or else-" Bucky silenced Steve with another kiss.

"I don't care about them. Not now, anyway. Right now there's just me," Bucky slowly pulled off his shirt, "and there's just you. No one else."

"I've never done anything like this before." Steve whispered, and Bucky smiled.

"Don't you worry: I can show you how." This made Steve crack a small grin.

"To be frank, you're the only one I would trust to do so, Buck."


	2. Chapter 2

But good things don't last forever. Soon, the second world war started, and although Steve had tried to enlist several times (contrary to Bucky's requests for him not to), he'd been denied every single time. Feeling as though he'd let his country down, Steve took comfort in the thought of still having Bucky by his side, at the very least.

Until Bucky passed the enlistment.

Steve was happy for Bucky, but he still couldn't help but feel betrayed, if not a little jealous. He wanted to serve his country, as his father did. And even now, his best friend and secret lover was going off to war. He knew there was no point in trying to talk Bucky out of going- he knew why he wanted to go, and he understood. Steve wouldn't hold it against him.

Bucky was across from him now, finally done begging Steve not to enlist again. It would be the last time they'd see each other for a long time, and Steve wasn't even sure that they would meet again for sure. As Bucky walked away, Steve's heart hurt with the pain of longing to run to Bucky, and kiss him one last time before he left for the war. But he couldn't. Not in such a crowded, public place. So, just like that, Bucky left and it was a long time before either one saw each other after that.

And well... you know the rest.

~*~*~

So I'd like to bring you to the point in time where we take you to a clear afternoon where Steve, now know to the general public as Captain America, is out trying to clear his head after observing Fury's Project Insight. He's currently at the VA, talking to a man, who's name is Sam Wilson.

And he's about to change everything.

~*~*~

"So what does it cost to get Captain America a cup of coffee?" Sam asked. Steve shrugged, wanting to pass up the offer, just like every other person who'd asked. Something reminded him of Nat, lecturing him on dating. He tried not to smile about it, because she just wouldn't let it go.

"I believe you owe me." Steve grinned, and Sam smiled back.

"Do I?"

"Yeah, I think I beat you at running, so..." Steve joked. Sam chuckled.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'm buying then." Sam agreed. So they headed down the street to what Sam claimed was the "best coffee in Washington". They chose a table in the middle of the shop, and sat down.

"So it must be hard, getting back out into the world." Steve started. "I know it was hard for me, when I lost my partner."

"Barnes." Sam stated. Steve nodded. He had thought about Bucky nearly every single day since he'd died.

"Yeah. When I woke up from the ice and realized all that had gone on since I went under, I thought that I could just start over." Steve started, but he just shook his head. "I found out it was easier said than done."

"You two were together, right?" Sam inquired, and Steve looked up at him, alarmed. "It's okay, it's okay. Takes one to know one." Sam reassured him, putting a hand on Steve's.

"Riley."

"Yeah."

"What did you do? To start over, I mean?" Steve asked.

"You know, everything else, I could work through, but losing the one man that I wanted most in my life, that I'm still working on." Sam confessed.

"And what do you plan on doing about that?" Steve asked back.

"I think I just found a way to start." Sam said, before leaning in to kiss Steve.

Several thoughts raced through Steve's head. Should he kiss Sam? It didn't feel right, but it didn't feel wrong, either. What about Bucky, the one man he ever truly loved, or, would ever love? Buck was dead, but would it be a disgrace to his memory to kiss Sam now? Steve didn't think that this fact was entirely untrue, either. Sam leaned into kiss him, and Steve went with his gut feeling.

Steve pulled back, and averted his gaze shamefully.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just can't." He said. Sam opened his eyes and sat back against his chair in disappointment. He nodded solemnly. "I hope there's no hard feelings." Steve added, really not wanting to ruin what they had, however brief it might be.

"I understand. You're gonna need some time, I think. I know I would." Sam replied, and then gave a small smile, followed by a slight chuckle.

"What?" Steve asked, smiling a little at the way it was kind of cute when Sam grinned.

"I hope no one saw me just get rejected by Captain America." Sam joked, and Steve laughed, and reached across the table to grab Sam's hand and lightly squeeze it.

"I think it will be alright."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final available chapter from the original author.
> 
> Have a nice day <3

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.** Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Also,  
> this fic isn't complete and it has been discontinued by the author. But it's a pretty angsty ride and ends on an hopeful note in the next available chapter, which I'll post within a day's gap. But I swear this fic is great within the available chapter.
> 
> ALSO IM FUCKING HYPED AND SO NOT READY FOR INFINITY WARS.
> 
> BEARDED.STEVE.ROGERS. *dies*  
> BUCKY.LEADS.AN.ArMY *dead*
> 
> STEVE BETTER NOT FUCKIN' DIEEE NOO MY BABY *sobs*


End file.
